


Anywhere With You - Season One

by captainamergirl



Series: Anywhere With You [1]
Category: General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, How I wish the big OLTL and GH crossover, Lots of drama, Series, would have gone down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: On a collision course with you...





	1. Collision Course

**Author's Note:**

> This is a General Hospital and One Life to Live crossover. It picks up in September 2009. It should be pretty easy to follow. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it.

** Episode 1: Collision Course **

_**Port Charles** _

"Jason, come on," Sam laughed. "We have work to do."

He shook his head as he continued administrating soft, torturous kisses to the back of her neck. She sat at her desk and silently thanked god that Spinelli was away with Maxie for the week so he couldn't walk in on this. She giggled a bit as he breathed light circles on the back of her neck and worked his hands around in front of her, cupping her breasts.

"Seriously, we have to find what we're looking for," Sam protested but didn't move as he gave her left breast a gentle squeeze.

"I already found what I'm looking for," he murmured, speaking for the first time since he had begun his slow seduction of her twenty minutes before. They had been having sex on and off for seemingly weeks now and their lovemaking had never been more powerful or potent. Sam thought of it as making up for lost time. More than two years worth of time. That was a long drought from contact with the other and it was silently agreed upon that this was the very best sex of their lives. They had never been more in touch with the each other's wants, desires, and needs. It was truly amazing.

_And it was scary as hell too._ For Sam anyway. For the first time since Sam had known Jason, he was the one initiating the sexual contact and the kisses and the dates. He had even agreed to take a bubble bath with her one of these days. Sam should have been appreciative that he was so attentive and so open about his feelings for her, but still it scared her nonetheless. They had been so good together in the beginning and then their house of cards had come tumbling down and neither wanted to point fingers anymore but Sam wondered if this was all a dream and she was going to wake up soon and be all alone, angry and bitter again, clinging to a man who had given up on her long ago...

Still, she didn't pull away then as he twisted her chair around to face him and smiled at her. "You're beautiful," he murmured in a soft, hoarse voice.

She quirked a smile as he leaned over and kissed her lightly on the mouth. Before long, his tongue had slipped inside her parted lips and was dueling with her tongue for dominance.

Eventually they had to pull apart due to the fact that they were both breathless. They smiled at each other; Sam a little more sheepishly so. In the next moment, he had quickly picked her up and set her lightly on the surface of her desk. She smiled as his lips found the hollow spot on her collarbone and he sucked on it.

He went for the button on her jeans, preparing to slide them to the floor when the phone beside her head jangled.

"Don't answer it," he said, working on the zipper.

She grinned and lightly swatted his hand away. "It could be important," she said, picking up the phone. "McCall and Jackal PIs."

She quirked her head as a man's voice came over the line. Jason watched her closely and listened to her side of the conversation. "Sure I can be there in fifteen," she said and hung up.

Immediately she shimmied back into her pants and Jason stared at her. "Are you going somewhere?" Jason asked.

Sam nodded and ran a hand through her tousled hair. "Yeah, I just got a call from a new client. They want to meet me in fifteen minutes."

Jason glanced at his wristwatch. "Sam, its 9:30 PM ..."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, but I really have to go. I need the money."

"I told you I would give you whatever you needed, Sam."

Sam nodded and lightly kissed him on the lips. "I know, Jason, but I want to earn it myself. I want to be proud of myself for once."

And with that, she had grabbed her jacket and purse and left the office before he could stop her.

XoXoXo  
 ** _  
Outside Llanview_**

Tears poured down her face and rain pelted the roof of her jalopy of a Chevy as she drove quickly along the highway. The road seemed to stretch on forever and ever in front of her very eyes, empty and forlorn as her crushed spirit.

Still, there were miles to go before she could sleep. She needed to get away from Llanview. Get away so far and so fast that the betrayers in her life would have to eat the mud her tire tracks spewed like the hatred that seeped out of her every salted wound. She of course knew better than to be driving when she was this upset, especially in the rain, but there was no way in hell that she was going to stay in Llanview tonight. Not for anything or anyone would she endure the heartache and humiliation that that piss-poor town and its residents had inflicted on her.

Even now, Rex's words played over and over in her mind like a broken record, taunting her and reminding her of all that she had lost...  
 _  
“Dammit, Stacy, you have gone too far this time. Lying to me about everything, including this pregnancy for months when you knew all along that you had had a miscarriage!”_

_“Rex, please listen. Just listen to me!” She said, reaching for his arm but he twisted out of her grasp._

_“No, I am not listening to another damn thing that comes out of your mouth because I know it will be nothing but another lie or manipulation.”_

_“Rex, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” she cried. “All I wanted was for you to love me!”_

_“Love you? Love **YOU?”** He scoffed. “I don’t even like you. In fact, I can’t stand the sight of you. You disgust me."_

_“Rex! You don’t mean that –“ she cried again. “I love you. You loved me too once. You made love to me. We can make this right –“_

_“I never loved you. I never even wanted you. You were just a substitute for your sister and nothing more."_

_Those words were the ones that would cut the deepest. She had lived her life in Gigi's shadow and now Rex was saying that all she had ever been good for was a stand-in until her beautiful, perfect and sweet sister came back into his life. If she had had a heart, it would have been breaking about then._

_Rex continued on. "You played me over and over again and dammit I was stupid enough to fall for it hook, line and sinker. But no more, Stacy. You're done. Just done. Now get the fuck out of my apartment before I call the cops.”_

_“You wouldn’t do that!”_

_“The hell I wouldn’t,” he said, reaching for the phone and pressing the number nine pointedly. “Now are you leaving or not?”_

_“Do I have a choice?” She asked._

_“No, so get out!”_

_“What about my stuff?”_

_“I’ll burn it and mail the ashes to you."_

_She watched the love of her life for a moment, staring back at her with such hatred, anger and derision in his eyes, and knew she couldn’t fight all of those feelings. Not right now anyway. She quickly grabbed her purse off the table and hurried out in tears._

Stacy bit her lip to smother another pathetic sob. Rex may be angry at her but he had no idea the pain and the horror she had gone through when she lost their baby. She had been completely alone in the apartment, collapsed on the floor and bleeding profusely as cramp after cramp ripped through her body. He could never guess how much she had ached for and cried over that little lost life. He would never have any idea because he didn't care and probably never had.

XoXoXo

**_Port Charles_ **

Lucky wasn't prepared for what he had just walked in on. How could he have been prepared for the shock and horror the sight before him conjured up? Bile surged up in his chest and burned his throat.

How could everything be okay again after this? This was his brother and she was the love of his life and they were having sex right before his very eyes.

He had come to Wyndmere to check on his brother as he knew Nikolas had been going through an extremely difficult time. He had worried that his brother was spending too much time alone but apparently he had been doing just fine for company.

Lucky thought about turning around and leaving but he just couldn't do it. The anger and the sudden hatred for the both of them got the better of him. Before he could stop himself, he was marching over to them. Elizabeth saw him first and her eyes went wide in shock and horror. He felt sick to his stomach as his eyes met hers for a moment and he just shook his head.

"Lucky-" Elizabeth started and screamed as Lucky yanked his brother back and punched him hard in the face.

Nikolas hit the floor as Elizabeth quickly covered herself with a blanket. Nikolas looked up at Lucky as he too reached for another blanket, blood spurting from his lip. "Lucky," he said. "What are you doing here?"

Tears sparked in Lucky's eyes and he wanted to kick Nikolas repeatedly for making him feel this way, for making him feel so pathetic and weak. He wanted to hurt them both actually. "I came to check on you, Nikolas; to make sure you were okay. But I can see now that you're doing just fine. More than fine actually."

"Lucky," Elizabeth said. "Please understand -"

"Oh I do. Believe me, I do! I was never good enough for you, was I, Elizabeth?" He demanded. _"Was I?"_

"Of course that's not true." Elizabeth reached for his arm as tears coursed down her face but he yanked away from her like her very touch scalded him.

"I can't believe you two. If you wanted to kill me, you couldn't have picked a better way."

"Lucky !" They both called after him but he was already heading for the door.

XoXoXo

**_Llanview_ **

Schuyler was doing his best to get into the moment with Gigi but was finding it increasingly difficult. They had mutually agreed after her last breakup with Rex that they were ready to explore their feelings for each other but while her hands were exploring him, his mind might as well have been a million miles away.

_Schuyler had been getting dressed for his date with Gigi (they planned to order takeout and just "hang out") when there was a knock at the door of his motel room. He assumed Gigi had come early but to his surprise it was Stacy, looking more alone and pathetically torn apart than he had ever seen her._

_He rolled his eyes. “What do you want, Stacy?” He demanded._

_Tears slid down her face and she had made no move to stop them. He thought for a moment that she was manipulating him with her tears but she looked almost genuinely broken up. “Sky – Sky, I need you,” she half-whispered, apparently waiting for him to take her in his strong arms and make everything alright for her the way he used to._

_But he made no move towards her, just looked at her with annoyance. "You need to go, Stacy,” he said impatiently. “Gigi is coming over and –"_

_Stacy nodded. “Of course. **Of course!** As usual I’m getting thrown over for that bitch of a sister of mine!”_

_“Oh, Stacy, will you take your pathetic little jealousy act and stuff it?” He demanded. Then his voice softened as he watched her. “I can’t, Stacy. I just can’t help you. I can’t go back there.” His voice was tinged with sadness, matching the expression on her face. “All you do is hurt people and break them down. I can’t go back there with you. I’m happy with Gigi. Let me be happy.”_

_Stacy nodded and bit her lip then started for the end of the hallway. She turned back once to say, “Schuyler, go ahead and be ‘happy’ with that bitch. See if I care. I needed you and you didn’t want to help and I hope that tears you up when I’m gone.”_

_“Gone? Gone – what do you mean?” He asked but she had already fled._

Gigi dropped her hand from Schuyler's lap and sat up, staring at him with a puzzled expression on her pretty face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he lied.

"Seriously?" She said. "Because you don't seem very into this. I thought this was what you wanted -"

Schuyler reached out and squeezed her hand. "I did. I mean, I do. It's just - you're going to kill me for saying this - I'm really worried about your sister."

Gigi groaned loudly and covered her face. "Ugh!"

XoXoXo

**_Port Charles_ **

Despite Elizabeth's frantic pleas not to leave, to let her explain everything, Lucky was beyond hearing her now. The pounding in his skull, right behind his face, drowned out the sound of her sobs as he raced out of Wyndmere. He took the launch back to Port Charles and immediately got into his car parked near the docks.

His slid his keys into the ignition and his foot hit the accelerator hard as the car jumped forward. He didn't care where he ended up even if it be twisted up in a shock of metal at the bottom of a ravine. He just wanted to drive until he could forget the expression on Nikolas and Elizabeth's faces before they realized he was there. Contorted in ecstasy and pleasure, looking as if they had connected on every level; that they were so far above him and everyone else.

He pressed down harder on the accelerator as his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out, rolled down the window of his Jetta and chucked it out the window as he sped forward. He was sure it was Elizabeth or Nikolas with another one of their excuses; another one of their justifications for ripping his guts out and stomping all over them.

Again he saw their faces as they rocked back and forth on the sofa and he closed his eyes for just a second, willing the images of their deception and lust to melt away. He blinked his eyes open just in time to see a car in front of his.

_Right before he slammed into it._


	2. You're on Your Own Now

** Episode 2: You're on Your Own Now **   
  
_**Port Charles** _   
  
Sam hung around the Metro Court for forty-five minutes at least, enduring Carly Jacks's suspicious looks before she finally decided to leave, realizing that her new client was not going to show up for whatever reason. She didn't have their phone number so naturally calling them was not an option. She was more than slightly pissed that she'd had to leave Jason behind right in the middle of a tantalizing seduction and wondered if somehow she had been set up. But why, she had no idea.   
  
After leaving the Metro Court, she decided to head over to Jake's for an "attitude adjustment". She was still feeling extremely annoyed as she walked into the bar and slid onto a stool. Right away Coleman walked over to her - or rather sauntered over in that slimy way of his.   
  
"Hey, baby -" he started but she held up a hand to stop him.   
  
"I am not in the mood for your cheesy porn star come-ons, Coleman, so please stuff it," she barked.    
  
"Jesus, who shit in your lunch bucket?" Coleman asked, rolling his eyes.   
  
Sam looked up at him. "Look, I'm sorry okay? It's just been one of those nights ..."   
  
"You and your man having problems?" Coleman asked as he went to pour her some tequila. He must have sensed that she needed the hard stuff right about now.   
  
"No," Sam said. "Now start pouring."    
  
He slid two shots of tequila across the bar to her. "Drink up," he said. "You can stand to relax."   
  
Sam offered a half-smile. "Gee, thanks," she said.    
  
She was downing her second shot when she sensed rather than saw someone slide into the seat two bar stools down from hers. She looked over curiously and noticed it was Rebecca Shaw, the Emily Quartermaine-Cassadine-lookalike. Sam remembered how shocked she and Jason had been when they first lay eyes on her during the hospital biotoxin crisis. It had been like a blast from the very eerie past.   
  
And apparently from all Sam had heard, Rebecca sure did get around. She had been sleeping with Sam's cousin and some guy named Ethan all at the same time, playing one against the other with skill and verve, something Sam would have admired had her own relative not been caught up in the whole mess.   
  
Rebecca glanced over at Sam, sneering at her as they locked eyes. "What are you staring at?"   
  
"You tell me," Sam shot back. "You have your sister's face but apparently none of her heart."   
  
"Oh not you too," Rebecca said. "Is every sanctimonious ass in this town going to line up and take cheap shots at me?"   
  
"Depends if you deserve it or not," Sam said, finishing her shot.    
  
"I have heard things about you too, Sam," Rebecca spat. "You are hardly a saint yourself. In fact, I think we have more in common than you realize."   
  
XoXoXo   
  
**_Llanview_ **   
  
Schuyler sat up and looked over at Gigi with a sheepish expression on his face. "You're going to kill me for saying this but - I'm really worried about your sister."    
  
Gigi groaned loudly and covered her face. "Ugh!" She too sat up and stared at him. "Why are you so worried about Stacy; now, of all times?"   
  
"I don't know. She just came by earlier looking all broken up and miserable and -"   
  
"And you fell for her act hook, line, and sinker," Gigi said.   
  
"No. I sent her away but something tells me that she really needed a friend right then, someone she could lean on."   
  
"And it had to be you?" Gigi asked. "She's got Rex; don't forget that."   
  
"I haven't. Really, I haven't," Schulyer said. "It's just maybe they had a fight or something ..."   
  
Gigi sighed but nodded. "If you want to call her and check on her, you should."   
  
Schuyler looked over at Gigi. "You're not going to kill me if I do?"   
  
Gigi shook her head. "No. I'm not my sister."   
  
XoXoXo   
  
**_Somewhere Deserted_ **   
  
Lucky realized immediately that he had slammed into a car despite the fact that the impact had jostled him and left him with a busted lip and an immediate, raging headache. He wondered why the car would be sitting in the middle of the road and decided to go and check on the driver to make sure they were okay. If they were still inside at all.   
  
He slowly climbed out of his car and walked towards the other car. Both of their bumpers were ruined, totally trashed, but repairable. He kept walking over to the other car and noticed a figure behind the wheel. The window was partially rolled down but he knocked on it anyway. "Can you open the door?" Lucky asked, locking eyes with hers.   
  
The blonde girl shook her head and pulled something out of the glove compartment. She quickly aimed a little spray bottle at his face. "Come one step closer and I won't hesitate to mace you," she said.    
  
XoXoXo   
  
_**Port Charles** _   
  
Rebecca sighed as Sam watched her across the bar.  _Bitch._ Sam was hardly innocent herself and from all that Rebecca had heard of the petite brunette, she was apparently a much more smooth, polished, and adept con artist than Rebecca ever could have hoped to have been. Apparently she had married something like five or six men for fraudulent purposes. At least if you believed the Port Charles gossip.    
  
Sam glared at Rebecca and ordered another round of drinks for herself. Rebecca shrugged and mock toasted her with her own shot of vodka. Sam just rolled her eyes.   
  
Rebecca's cell phone suddenly buzzed in her purse and she thought of ignoring it but it could be someone at the hospital and she literally could not afford to piss off her boss. She still owed the Quartermaines ten thousand dollars and Ethan was demanding money she also didn't have.  _Bastards._ The whole lot of them.   
  
She put the phone to her ear and right away wished she could flush it down the john as Nikolas's rich and also drunken voice filled the phone line. "I did it, Bex," he crowed.    
  
Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Whatever you did, keep it to your damn self," she snapped. She was still angry as hell and worse, hurt after he had seduced her saying he forgave her for her con only to humiliate her and say it had meant nothing and he still thought she was a good for nothing whore.    
  
"Don't you want to hear the dirty details?" Nikolas said. "The way I betrayed my brother by bedding down with his best girl?"   
  
Rebecca felt sick to her stomach and despite her resolve not to give a shit anymore about Nikolas or anyone else for that matter, she was a glutton for punishment. "You - you slept with Elizabeth Webber?"   
  
"Damned right I did," Nikolas slurred. "He saw everything and will never forgive me and I thought you should know that I blame all of this on you. "   
  
Rebecca rolled her eyes. "You know what, Nikolas, blame me all you want, but I wasn't the one dicking around with my sibling's soul mate."   
  
"Oh please. You slept with me, Rebecca, knowing damn well how I felt about Emily."   
  
"I am not having this conversation anymore," Rebecca spat. "Sober up or better yet, get in your car and just drive off a cliff!"   
  
Rebecca slammed her phone shut and noticed Sam watching her again. "Did you like the show?"   
  
"That was my cousin?"   
  
"Yeah. Isn't he a prince?" Rebecca said bitterly.    
  
"He actually slept with Elizabeth Webber?" Sam asked, looking ill.    
  
Rebecca nodded. "Yeah, and they say I get around ..."   
  
"Ditto," Sam said. "Lucky is going to be so devastated."   
  
"Yeah well he already is apparently. He caught the two of them screwing around."   
  
Sam sighed. "Is it just me or this whole town like the setting of a really bad soap opera?"   
  
Rebecca just nodded.    
  
Sam looked down at her empty shot glasses before looking up at Rebecca again. "Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I was in a bad mood and thought I was defending my cousin by being a bitch to you. But apparently we do have a lot in common. Like being conniving sluts, at least according to the Elizabeth Webbers of the world."   
  
Rebecca smiled in spite of herself. "Told ya."   
  
Sam nodded. "Yeah, I guess I'm a little stubborn and can't admit when I'm wrong."   
  
"It's okay," Rebecca said. "I don't know about you though, but I am so fucking tired of apologizing to everyone for even daring to take a breath."   
  
Sam smiled thinly. "You and me both. Believe me, you and me both."   
  
XoXoXo   
  
**_Port Charles_ **   
  
Jason left Sam and Spinelli's office on foot and decided to go for a walk on the docks to clear his mind and try to walk off some of the leftover erotic energy Sam had left behind when she walked out of her office.   
  
When the walk along the pier did little to assuage his now poor mood, he decided a phone call to Sam was in order. He just wanted to check on her and make sure she was alright; that her client was really on the up and up.   
  
He was removing his cell phone from his pocket when he heard footsteps approaching. He was used to having the docks to himself at this time of night and resented the intrusion, especially when he looked up and saw who was standing there.   
  
"What the hell do you want?" He barked.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
**_Somewhere Deserted_ **   
  
Lucky backed away from the Chevy and the blonde with the bottle of mace in her hand. "Okay, don't spray!" He said. "I was just checking on you. You know, to make sure you weren't hurt."   
  
"Well I am! I've got a bad crick in my neck now, thanks to you," the blonde spat.    
  
"I'm - I'm sorry," Lucky said. "Can you just put down the mace? You're kind of freaking me out."   
  
"Well how do you think I feel? Some random guy just slams into me in the middle of a creepy dark road - the appropriate setting for some cheesy B horror flick, by the way - and I am freaking  _him_ out?" The blonde said. "That's rich!"   
  
"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I really am, but what the hell were you doing sitting in the middle of the road? There's no stop sign here."   
  
"Can't you tell?" The blonde barked, as if to say,  _open your damn eyes, idiot._ "The car just stalled."   
  
"Oh let me check it then," Lucky offered, starting over to the hood. She climbed out of the car and followed after him, still holding the spray bottle.    
  
"For the last time, can you put that down?" Lucky snapped.   
  
"I don't think so, buddy. I know the minute I do, you're going to jump me."   
  
Lucky scoffed. "Hardly. I am an officer of the law," he said, quickly yanking out his badge and showing it to her.    
  
"Cops still do dirty things," she said. "I've watched The Shield."   
  
Lucky shook his head and wrenched up the hood. It was so dark on the road that he couldn't see anything inside that his flashlight beam didn't touch. "Hold this," He said, handing her the flashlight. "Aim it inside the hood."   
  
The blonde looked at him suspiciously before taking it and moving just an inch closer to shine the light into the car's interior. She shined it briefly at him, near blinding him for a moment. "You're bleeding," she said unnecessarily.   
  
He groaned. "I know."   
  
"If you're a cop like you claim, why were you driving so fast?" She asked, quirking her head to the side.    
  
Lucky stiffened. "I wasn't driving that fast."   
  
"Only like six hundred miles per hour."   
  
He rolled his eyes. "No car can go that fast. Don't exaggerate here," he said, messing around with the wires and finding them in place but feeling the engine, realized it was smoking hot and even steaming. "I'd say you burned up your engine."   
  
She sniffed. "This is great. This is just freaking great!" she stomped her foot. "Why do these things always happen to me?"   
  
"Hey, you're not the only one having a shitty night!" he barked. Then regretting it, he said, "Sorry."   
  
"Yeah whatever," she said with a roll of her eyes. "So what the hell am I supposed to do now?"   
  
"You can start by losing the attitude," Lucky said. "Second, you can help me push this clunker to the side of the road."   
  
"What? Why?" she snapped. "You really expect me to do that?"   
  
He nodded. "Yeah, I do."   
  
XoXoXo   
  
**_Port Charles_ **   
  
Jason demanded again, "What the hell do you want?"   
  
Agent Thomas Rayner watched him closely and then broke out into a condescending grin. "I thought you'd never ask." 


	3. Losers in the Game of Life

** Episode 3: Losers in the Game of Life **   
  
"What the hell do you want?" Jason demanded.   
  
Rayner smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."   
  
"Look, I don't have time for this and I have nothing to say to you."   
  
"Don't forget I know things about the inside of your organization, Morgan. Don't forget I know things about the work your techno geek friend does."   
  
Jason turned around and practically growled out his reply. "You have nothing on him."   
  
"Only because your girlfriend Samantha McCall got rid of the evidence," Rayner said. He watched Jason's face. "Oh yes, don't think I don't know about that. Don't you think we have cameras at the bureau? I could haul her in right now for obstruction of justice, but I'll play nice."   
  
Jason rolled his eyes, wondering why he was entertaining this asshole's delusions of grandeur. But yet, he had to know what evidence Rayner had on Sam so he would need to play it cool in spite of the fact that he'd love to shoot the older man in the face right about now. But in this case, he knew it would help his situation little.    
  
"So what are asking me to do, Rayner?" Jason demanded.   
  
Rayner grimaced now. "Someone is moving drugs through Port Charles - the hard stuff - and I need to know who. If it's not you and your 'associate', Sonny Corinthos, that is ..."   
  
Jason was surprised, truly surprised. As an enforcer to the mob, he kept his ear to the ground and had heard about little action going on lately. Now he realized that it was possible the silence had just meant that something big was about to happen and he would be privy to it eventually.    
  
At least that's what agent Rayner was counting on.    
  
"Sonny and I deal in coffee," Jason muttered. "Not drugs."   
  
"Coffee," Rayner snorted. "I am not that stupid. You and Corinthos take law officials for fools but we're not all like the Keystone Cops you will find in this town."   
  
Jason didn't say anything as Rayner continued on. "Find out who is doing this, Morgan, or I'll make sure somehow that all of your family and friends pay, and most especially that pretty girlfriend of yours."   
  
Yet again, Jason's hand itched to withdraw his gun and shoot Rayner but he simply nodded, pretending to be amenable for the moment. "I'll see what I can find out."   
  
Then he turned and walked away.    
  
XoXoXo   
  
"Put your back into it," the cop who had rear-ended Stacy said as they slowly inched the useless Chevy to the side of the road.    
  
Stacy rolled her eyes. "I am doing my best!"   
  
"Well try harder," he said and she let out an exasperated howl.    
  
"One more push and we should have it far enough away from the road that no one slams into it," the man said.    
  
"You mean the way you did?"   
  
He nodded and ground his teeth together as they shoved her Chevy a little further. "That should do it," he said tersely.   
  
She nodded. "Whatever. So what happens now?" She asked.   
  
"What do you mean?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.   
  
"Are you dense or something?" she said. "It's the middle of the night, my car doesn't work, and I'm stranded with a strange ass man. What are you going do about it?"   
  
The man scratched his stubbly chin. "You're going to call a tow truck and I'm going to get in my car and wait till it comes - safely away from the mace that you won't drop, I might add - and then I'm driving away and you're on your own."   
  
_"What?_ You rear-end me and that's all I get from you?"   
  
"What are you expecting - for me to roll out the red carpet and carry you back to town?"   
  
"That would be a start." She rolled her eyes and shot him a dirty look. "Where are we anyway?"   
  
"The middle of nowhere," he answered, heading for his car and starting to get inside. Before he could stop her, she had climbed into the passenger side.   
  
"What the hell?" He demanded.   
  
"I am not waiting out there by myself for the boogeyman to snatch me. I'd rather take my chances with the dickhead cop. Plus I've still got my mace."   
  
He shook his head and just climbed into the car, wiping the sticky blood off of the steering wheel with the bottom of his shirt. "I don't know where you got that but it's illegal to carry mace in the United States."   
  
"Well I have to protect myself somehow," she said.   
  
"Invest in pepper spray next time," he shot back.    
  
She could tell that he was getting annoyed with her. Actually, that he already was past annoyed with her. It was too bad that he was such a jerk because he was actually pretty hot. The kind of guy naughty dreams were made for. She sighed and laid her head back against the seat.   
  
"I'm bored," she said not even one minute later.   
  
He glared at her. "Should I care?"   
  
"Yeah, yeah, you should," she spat. She immediately flipped on the radio and started dancing in her seat to Avion Blackman's "This Love". It was a sexy, sultry song and she slowly shimmied in her seat, circling her arms above her head.   
  
She felt the guy watching her. "Liking the show, cop?" She asked.   
  
"That's Officer Spencer to you and no. I'm just trying to figure out what's wrong with you."   
  
She stopped weaving her arms. "What the hell are you trying to say?"   
  
"I'm not trying to say anything. I am straight out wondering if you've got a screw loose. Or more than one actually ..."   
  
Stacy went to slap him but he caught her arm before her hand met his cheek. "Don't you even try it!" he growled, shoving her arm aside and leaning back in his seat.   
  
Stacy fumed inside and thought about trying to hit him again but resisted. He was a cop after all and she didn't want to spend the night in jail with some Big Bertha type because everyone knew those type of women went after girls like her.   
  
Stacy wrenched open her purse and took out her cell phone, putting it to her ear. "No reception," she immediately announced.   
  
The man sat up and looked at her. "Seriously?"   
  
"Listen for yourself," she spat shoving the phone at him. He listened and made a face. "Do you have one of your own with you?" Stacy asked. "We could try out yours."   
  
He looked guilty and annoyed at the suggestion all at the same time. "I would let you use it except ..."   
  
"Except?" Stacy prompted impatiently.   
  
"Except ... I sort of threw it out the window ..."   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Schuyler and Gigi decided a drive to Rex's was in order. Or actually Schuyler decided it. Gigi didn't want to see her ex and be reminded of the way he had broken her heart when he chose to stand by his pregnant mistress - her own sister - over Gigi herself.   
  
They drove in silence to Rex's place, each lost in their own thoughts. Once Schuyler had stopped the car in front of Rex's building, he turned to look at Gigi. "This is okay, right?" He said. "You're not totally thinking I'm some nut."   
  
"Well I think you are a bit crazy to care about Stacy after all she has pulled but I also know you have a good heart and wouldn't be Schuyler Joplin if you didn't 'mother hen' everyone."   
  
Schuyler laughed in spite of the tenseness of the situation. "'Mother hen'?" He laughed.    
  
"Yeah you take care of everyone just like a mother hen."   
  
"I am not sure whether to be flattered or insulted at the comparison but I'll accept it for now."   
  
"It's a compliment, Sky," Gigi said as they both climbed out of the car and walked towards Rex's building.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Sam was two sheets to the wind by the time she and Rebecca had downed at least half a dozen more shots. She had stopped counting a long time ago though as the alcohol had dulled her brain more than a bit.    
  
"You're drunk," Rebecca laughed as she watched Sam nearly topple off her bar stool.   
  
"So are you," Sam said with a grin. "I can usually hold my liquor better than this ..."   
  
"Me too," Rebecca said. "I may look delicate like my twin sister but I'm actually anything but."   
  
"So I've noticed," Sam said. "You two are definitely nothing alike."   
  
"Gee, thanks," Rebecca muttered.   
  
"I don't necessarily mean that as an inslut - I mean, insult," Sam giggled.   
  
"Oh. Well thanks," Rebecca said.   
  
"Welcome, Becky," Sam said replied with a bright smile.   
  
"Don't call me that," Rebecca said but she was giggling.   
  
"This has been really ... real," Sam said, "but I should go."   
  
"Oooh driving in your condition?" Rebecca said. "Naughty, naughty."   
  
"Sure, why not?" Sam asked. "I can control the car."   
  
"Oh no you can't, sugar," Coleman said, walking over and plucking the car keys out of Sam's hand. "I called your old man and he's on the way to pick you up. He should be here any minute ... In fact, there he is."   
  
Sam looked up and broke out into a smile as Jason walked over to them. He nodded at Coleman and Rebecca and then turned back to face Sam. "Ready to go?"   
  
"Sure," Sam said. "Becky and I were just chillin' and now that we're drunk, we'd better part ways, huh?"   
  
"Yeah I guess," Jason said, and lightly reached for her hand. Sam waved with her free hand to everyone in the bar and then followed Jason out of the bar.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
"How you getting home, baby?" Coleman asked, sauntering over to Rebecca as soon as Jason and Sam were gone. He watched her with a leering stare and she laughed loudly.   
  
"I'm not too drunk to go home with you," she scoffed. "I'll just walk back to my place."   
  
"My place is closer," Coleman said with a grin.   
  
"Again, not that drunk," Rebecca said. She grabbed her purse off the bar and headed towards the exit. As she was going out, someone was coming in and they bumped into each other. Hard.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry," the person said and then locked eyes with Rebecca's. "Rebecca?"   
  
"In the flesh," Rebecca half-snarled. "What the hell are you doing here, Nurse Webber? Shouldn't you be back at Casa Cassadine boffing Nikolas while his brother watches?"   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Schuyler sat back on the couch, covering his face for a moment in shock and horror. "You're kidding, Rex, I mean you're making this up," he said once he had pulled his hand away from his face.   
  
"No I heard Stacy and her skank friend, Kim, talking. Apparently Stacy miscarried a long time ago and planned to pass off some random guy's baby as mine. In her words, they were still looking for a 'candidate'."   
  
Schuyler sat back again, thinking over the events of the past few months. It suddenly made sense to him why just a few short weeks ago Stacy had been so desperate to get back into his bed that she had picked him up and said she wanted to "reconnect" all the while insisting he drink more and more beer to "loosen up".   
  
He felt sick to his stomach as he realized that yet again she had attempted to play him for a fool and all that had saved him from being a complete dumbfuck was his feelings for Gigi. Feelings that suddenly seemed to be diminishing on her side. She was already looking at Rex with rose-colored glasses yet again.    
  
Once again, Schuyler was a loser in the game called life. 


	4. Getting Lucky???

** Episode 4: Getting Lucky??? **

"You 'sorta' threw your phone out the window?" the blonde said. She had yet to tell Lucky her name and he was oddly fine with that. He was in no hurry to get to know this crazy girl.

"Yeah."

"How dumb," she said.

"Hey, I had my reasons!" Lucky said defensively, thinking of Liz and his own brother together, having their own little tryst before his very eyes.

"What were they?" she asked, staring at him curiously in the lights from the dashboard.

He shook his head. "None of your business." He sighed and started the engine.

The woman looked suddenly freaked out. "What are you doing? Where the hell do you think you're taking me?" she demanded.

"To the nearest town," Lucky said. "Which unfortunately, I think is my own little town of Port Charles, New York."

"New York? Wow, I must have driven further than I thought," she said, then she shook her head. "Never mind that. Why are you taking me there?" She crossed her arms defensively.

"Because I can't just leave you here by the side of a dark road and yet I need to get you out of my hair really soon before I got stark raving mad."

"I have a feeling you already are," she snapped.

He glared at her and then kept driving.

XoXoXo

"Where are we?" Stacy asked the officer as he pulled up in front of a smallish-looking establishment with a sign in the window that she couldn't decipher in the dark.

"Kelly's Diner," Officer Spencer answered. "You can eat here and there are rooms upstairs so -"

"So I can sleep with you?" Stacy shrieked. "No way! No way in hell."

He rolled his eyes. "Not really. I thought you could use a place to stay the night. And I won't be staying there with you," he said pointedly. "I get the feeling that you -"

"Have nowhere else to go," Stacy finished for him, reading the expression on his face. "Yeah, it's true, Officer Spencer, I am all alone in the world at the moment. And believe me I am not saying that to make you feel sorry for me. It's just the truth."

The officer nodded and unclasped his seatbelt. "Yeah, I know the feeling ... Anyway, you can call me Lucky."

"We'll see about that," she said before she could stop herself.

He just groaned and popped his door open. "You coming or what?"

"Yeah, yeah," Stacy said and followed him towards the diner.

XoXoXo

Schuyler watched Gigi as she marveled to Rex about how she couldn't believe what a lying bitch her demented sister was, but he could also tell she was thrilled with the news. Schuyler sensed he had already lost Gigi before they had really began.

He cleared his throat. "Um, I am going to get going ..."

"Yeah, do that," Rex said, eyeing him with a dark expression on his face.

Gigi suddenly seemed to notice Schuyler's existence. "Sky, you don't have to go. I mean, why don't you stay and celebrate my sister being revealed for the crazy witch she really is?"

Schuyler sighed. "I have an early work day ..."

Gigi nodded. "Oh, sorry."

He just nodded weakly. "Yeah ... So do you want a ride home?"

Gigi shook her head. "I'd actually like to see Shane and break the news to him."

Schuyler nodded and watched her and Rex for a moment, seemingly lost in their own world, before turning and walking out.

XoXoXo

Stacy watched Lucky unlock the door to the diner and she followed him inside a bit reluctantly. The building was completely dark and deserted. He could easily try something. Not that he was likely to since he could have easily attacked her in the car when they were on the deserted road. When he flipped the lights on, she felt a bit of relief and finally tucked the can of mace back inside her purse.

"This is -" she looked around -"very quaint."

Lucky shook his head. "I suppose you're used to The Palace Hotel or something."

"Hardly," Stacy said and offered no further details about where she had come from. It was none of his business and he didn't ask so there was no reason for her to tell; to spill the beans about her pathetic life.

"You hungry?" He asked, watching her as he leaned against the scarred countertop.

"A little," Stacy admitted noticing the rumble in her stomach for the first time and realizing she hadn't eaten in about twelve hours or maybe longer.

"Yeah okay," Lucky said and walked into the kitchen as she slid into a seat at the counter and waited to see what horror he would bring her.

To her surprise, he returned a few minutes with a tuna salad sandwich and a tall bottle of root beer. "The hard stuff," he said wryly, almost in spite of himself.

Stacy hungrily bit into her sandwich, at first expecting to be poisoned by strychnine or something of the sort, but it tasted so good to her empty stomach that she finished it quickly and followed it with a gulp of root beer.

Lucky watched her. "You want another sandwich?"

Stacy didn't answer that question, instead chose to ask one of her own. "Why are you suddenly being so nice to me? What's in it for you?"

Lucky scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You don't take anything at face value, do you? You act like everyone has an ulterior motive."

"They usually do," Stacy said with a sniff.

"Maybe you're right," Lucky admitted, almost as if it was painful. "Maybe most people do, but I don't." He walked around the counter and unlocked a box, pulling out a set of keys and tossing them to her. "Room five upstairs."

Stacy nodded. "T-thanks ..." She wasn't used to anyone being so nice to her, save for maybe Schuyler and he had turned her away at a moment when she needed him the most. Screw him, she thought, suddenly needing to forget it all, where she had come from and what brought her to this strange little town.

"Well yeah, so I am going now. Can I trust you not to rob the place?"

Stacy nodded. "Oh please. Like I ever would."

"How can I be sure? I don't even know you're name."

"It's Stacy," she said and then rolled her eyes. "And I am going to bed - alone."

Then she turned and jogged up the stairs leaving him downstairs to clean up the remains of her impromptu meal.

XoXoXo

Jason and Sam barely made it to the elevator at Harborview Towers before he was all over her. She laughed as his hand slipped up her shirt. "Jason, we're in the elevator," she said. "There are cameras here."

"So?" He said and leaned over and captured her lips in a searing kiss. A kiss which was only broken for the sake of breathing.

Sam giggled. "You're bad, really bad."

Jason just shrugged and backed her against the elevator wall, kissing her hard on the mouth while his hands explored the curves under her shirt. He nuzzled her neck and she laughed more.

The elevator doors slid open too soon and Sam and Jason walked out. Before Sam could say anything, Jason had scooped her up into his arms and carried her to his door. "Keys," she fairly gasped, and he shifted her a bit so he could fish them out of the pocket of his standard blue jeans. He handed her the keys and she slipped them into the lock.

He carried her inside and set her on the desk, quickly shutting the door and pushing her back lightly up against the wall. He went for her collarbone with his teeth, lightly nibbling on the skin there. "Shouldn't we talk first?" Sam said even as she shifted a bit so he could gain access to the bottom of her shirt.

"Hmm ... Talking's overrated," he said.

"Yeah in your world," Sam said and gasped as his hands found her breasts and massaged them through the thin material of her bra. He soon made quick work of pulling off her shirt and tossing aside the offending material, next going for the clasp on her bra. The material fell away and she felt a little blush creep up her neck as he watched her appreciatively for a moment, before leaning in and taking one of the purpled buds in his mouth, suckling on it hard as he dared. She held onto his hair as the beginnings of her first orgasm made its presence known.

Jason smiled and pulled away, picking her up and moving her to the sofa. He looked at her for a long moment. "You're beautiful, Sam," he said hoarsely. "I know I don't say that enough."

Sam smiled and reached for him, pulling him down on top of her. "I will have to punish you then for your negligence," she said and kissed him hard on the mouth before going for the button on his jeans.

XoXoXo

Rebecca watched Elizabeth for a long moment before pushing past her and heading for the door again. She wanted to take the higher road for once, even though it was damn hard.

To her surprise, Elizabeth hurried after her. "Rebecca, wait up, okay? Wait up!"

Rebecca whipped around almost the second they reached the parking lot and pointed an accusing finger in Elizabeth's direction. "Shouldn't you be at Wyndmere with Nikolas?"

Elizabeth expression immediately darkened. "How much do you know?"

"Enough to know that that shiny little halo of yours is getting mighty tarnished. In fact, it may disintegrate after what happened tonight."

"So I assume you know about Nikolas and me -"

"Screwing around, yeah, I know," Rebecca spat.

Elizabeth looked perturbed as she said, "Did Lucky tell you?"

"No. Your Prince Nikolas did. He called me to gloat and tell me you two messing around behind Lucky's back was all my fault."

To Rebecca's utter surprise and shock, Elizabeth shook her head and said, "Well, he shouldn't have done that. He shouldn't have involved you. Enough people have been hurt here already."

Rebecca watched Elizabeth, noting the tears that filled her eyes. "You really screwed up, Liz," Rebecca said. "Big time. But ... I can hardly judge you considering all the shit I've pulled."

"Why not?" Elizabeth said. "I judged you from the minute you came to town."

Rebecca sighed. "I know but I can move on. I just wonder, can Lucky and Nikolas do the same?"

XoXoXo

After Sam and Jason had made love two more times, they lay on the couch, spooned in each other's arms. A blanket rested lightly over their hot, moist skin as they cuddled. "Sam," Jason said, speaking first.

She twisted in his arms a bit to face him better. "Yeah?"

"What do you think about coming back to live here, full time?" He said, reaching out and playing with a strand of her dark hair.

"You want me to move in?" Sam asked.

Jason nodded. "Yeah. I want you here. With me. Always."

"Jase, I don't know ..."

He watched her, seemingly puzzled by her uncertainty. Puzzled as she was by it herself. She knew she loved Jason again - no, actually she had never stopped even though they had done ugly, ugly and vicious things to each other. But she wasn't sure she was ready for this big of a step. She feared if she did make the wrong choice, her world was going to come crashing down on her again.

"You can think about it," Jason finally said, although he looked disappointed.

Sam nodded and reached out and stroked his cheek softly. "I will, Jason, I definitely will."


	5. Ch-Cha-Changes

** Episode 5: Ch-Cha-Changes **   
  
Stacy managed to sleep somewhat peacefully in the strange bed and strange diner in this small, ever stranger hick town called Port Charles. The mattress had been hard in some spots and then lumpy in others, but she had slept better than she had in awhile, surprisingly. Maybe a change of scenery had helped her after all.    
  
She stretched and climbed out from underneath the warm covers. She realized she needed to figure out where she went next. Either back to Atlantic City or home to Llanview. Not that Llanview was home exactly; it never really had been either, now that she thought about it. Sure she had convinced herself that she could be happy wherever Rex was, but she knew a bit better than that now. He wasn't ever going to love her and she would need to learn to accept that somehow. Even though her mind railed at her to run to him again and beg for his forgiveness.   
  
She the felt her stomach grumble and realized she was hungry. She could hear the din of a busy diner downstairs and figured she could charm the owners into giving her some breakfast for free. The twenty dollars she had left would only go so far and she needed it for gasoline.   
  
She was still dressed in her clothes from the night before and had no clean ones to change into. She felt dirty and grimy from the past twenty four hours so she decided a shower was in order and then she would have to climb back into her clothes and spritz them with a lot of the J-Lo perfume she carried in her purse.    
  
XoXoXo   
  
After Stacy's shower, she changed into her old clothes again, feeling a little more relaxed although not much so. Her past was still dogging her every step, mocking her, taunting her, reminding her of what a freak of nature she was.    
  
She sighed and spritzed on some perfume before walking out of the room and heading downstairs.   
  
Right away, she noticed that all of the tables were taken so she scooted up to an empty seat at the counter instead. She flagged down a man with a huge mole on his face. It was disgusting but she feigned not to notice it the way she suspected everyone else pretended not to.    
  
"Hello, you must be Stacy," he said with a warm smile.   
  
"Yeah, that's me," she said. "How do you know my name?"   
  
"Lucky Spencer called me this morning and told me you were staying upstairs for the night. He asked me to make sure you ate a big breakfast before you went wherever it is you're going."   
  
Stacy raised an eyebrow. "He really did that?"   
  
The man nodded. "Yep." He held out his monstrously large hand to her. "I'm Mike. It's nice to meet you, Stacy."   
  
She looked at his hand for a minute and then quickly shook it. "Thanks," she said.    
  
"What will you have?"   
  
"Bacon, eggs, pancakes. Hold the fattening, artery-clogging butter though," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand.    
  
"Bacon, eggs, pancakes, sans butter coming right up," Mike said and shuffled off, leaving Stacy to wonder why everyone was suddenly being so nice to her.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Lucky walked into the station and noted at least half of the cops gathered around the TV station. He had picked up donuts and coffee for everyone, as it was his day to do so, and said,  _"Refreshments."_ No one turned around though; they instead continued staring at the screen and talking between themselves.   
  
"What's going on?" Lucky asked David Harper as he walked over to his friend and fellow detective.   
  
"Mayor Floyd is announcing his resignation after the whole Brianna Hughes scandal," Harper said and turned back to stare intently at the TV.   
  
Lucky watched and listened to Mayor Floyd. "I hate to leave everyone high and dry at this late hour but I have every confidence that my successor will be a wonderful interim mayor. So good in fact that you will want to reelect him next month I'm sure.   
  
"Once again, I'm truly sorry for the scandal I have brought upon this town and I thank you all for being so understanding." The scene cut away from a tearful, now essentially defrocked Mayor Floyd, and focused on a reporter with short, dark hair.   
  
"To recap for those of you who are just tuning in, Garrett Floyd has announced that he has resigned from his position as the town's elite law maker. He has also announced that counsel member Ross Partridge will be succeeding him at least for the next month until the November elections begin. This is Ava Peralta with channel 10 news."   
  
"Wow, unbelievable," Harper said. "But I am glad that guy is gone. He was a suck ass excuse for a legal mind from the beginning. Everyone knows his crazy wife wore the pants in that relationship."   
  
Lucky frowned, but couldn't say that he disagreed.   
  
Just then the DA, Alexis Davis, breezed into the room. "Hello, everyone," she said curtly. "Why are we all just standing around this morning?"   
  
"Didn't you hear the news, Alexis?" Cruz Rodriguez piped up.   
  
"What news?"   
  
"Floyd has resigned as mayor effectively this morning."   
  
"No, I didn't know actually. I am running late as it is so I need to get to my office," she said and started to walk away.   
  
Then as if she thought better of it, she turned back and said, "Just for curiosity's sake, will they be replacing him?"   
  
"Yeah. For a whole month, apparently," Harper said with a sniff. "The new guy's name is Ross. Ross Partridge."   
  
Lucky couldn't be sure but he thought he saw Alexis's face pale at the mention of the new mayor's name but her efficient, settled persona quickly returned. "Oh. That is nice."   
  
"Nice?" Cruz scoffed. "I say it's a waste of the taxpayer's money to finance this guy one month before the election."   
  
Alexis just nodded mutely and hurried off, leaving them all feeling a bit perplexed.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Schuyler hated to come back to Rex's place but felt it was necessary. He had gone by Gigi's place that morning but she had been MIA there so he could only assume she stayed the night with Rex. His stomach turned at the thought but he approached the door to the loft anyway and knocked.   
  
Rex answered the door almost immediately, standing framed in the doorway wearing no shirt and just pajama bottoms. He immediately barked, "What do you want, Joplin?"   
  
"I need to speak to you and Gigi," Schuyler said.   
  
"We gave at the office," Rex quipped in a surly voice.   
  
"Seriously though? This is important," Schuyler said and forcefully pushed past Rex, walking into the loft. He immediately spotted Gigi and Shane at the table playing fantasy football on Shane's computer.   
  
"What's the score?" He quipped with no humor in his voice.   
  
"Hey, Sky," Gigi said, a bit sheepishly, he noted. "What are you doing here?"   
  
Schuyler looked at Gigi and then Shane. "Shane, can you go into the other room for a minute? Your parents and I need to talk."   
  
"Hey, don't dismiss my kid!" Rex growled.   
  
"Sorry, it's just this is important," Schuyler said.   
  
Shane nodded. "Yeah, I'll go," he said agreeably and picking up his computer, he walked out of the room leaving Schuyler to face tension you could cut with a knife.   
  
"Well, what is it?" Rex demanded, crossing his arms over his bare chest.   
  
"Well, it's simple really," Schuyler said, rubbing his cheek. "And yet not ... "   
  
"Spit it out," Rex said.   
  
"Okay. I'm worried about ...  _Stacy ..."_   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Sam awoke to the scent of fresh coffee brewing and smiled when she noticed Jason walking over to her holding a steaming mug full of it. "Hey," she said with a smile. "How'd you sleep?"   
  
"Didn't," he said simply. "After we ... Well, I couldn't sleep," he said. "I really just watched you all night." He said that part a bit sheepishly and she smiled. They had never made it off the sofa the night before. Sam secretly marveled that each time the love making lasted longer, was more potent and satisfying than each time before. Her sexual appetite in regards to Jason had become uncontrollable to say the least.   
  
He handed her the mug and she sniffed it. "Hazelnut. My favorite," she said.   
  
He nodded. "I know."   
  
She grinned and took a long sip in spite of the fact that it was still piping hot. She then noticed Jason watching her and she smiled. "What is it?"   
  
"Nothing," he said with a shake of his head.   
  
"No, come on. I can see the wheels in your head turning."   
  
"I am just thinking how beautiful you look right now," he said. "You look happy."   
  
Sam nodded and setting down the mug on the coffee table, lightly reached for him, pulling him into a gentle kiss. "I am happy," she said when their lips had parted.    
  
"I'm glad," Jason said. "I'm really glad."   
  
XoXoXo   
  
"You're still worried about Stacy?" Gigi said. "Why?"   
  
"Have you heard from her since last night?"   
  
"No, thank god," Rex answered.   
  
"Well I talked to her friend Kim and she hasn't seen Stacy since last night either. She came by my place and I sent her away. Which I actually feel bad about. She was crying. What if she was so upset she got into her car and drove it into a ravine or something? What if she's lying in a ditch somewhere?"   
  
"I say, good, let her stay there," Rex said.   
  
Schuyler shook his head. "Okay, we agree that Stacy has done some horrible things -"   
  
"Some?" Gigi said with a quirk of her head.   
  
"Okay,  _a lot_ of truly horrible things but she all meant something to us, at least at one time, so don't we at least owe it to her to make sure she's still alive and kicking?"   
  
Rex shook his head. "I owe her nothing. She has just pulled way too much shit for me to give a rat's ass about what happens to her now."   
  
Gigi sighed. "Schuyler, what do you think we should do to track her down?"   
  
Schuyler looked between the two of them. "I think we need to track her down as soon as we can, find out where she is hiding herself or being hid?" He sighed. "Sorry if I don't make much sense. I didn't sleep much last night."   
  
"Yeah, yeah, get on with it," Rex said.   
  
"So, Rex, this is where you come in," Schuyler said, turning to face his rival. "I would really very much appreciate it if you could use your PI skills to track down Stacy."   
  
XoXoXo   
  
After another marathon session of "good morning sex", as Sam had called it, she left and headed home to get ready for work while Jason did the same.   
  
For some reason though, Rayner's words about a drug cartel operating out of Port Charles struck him as something he should look into. Not for Rayner's sake, but for everyone else's. Sam's sisters and Sonny's boys were at the prime age to be tempted to use drugs and Jason didn't like the idea of that, knowing that it could be very dangerous.   
  
He had an hour or two to kill before work anyway so he decided to go see his contact-slash-informant Munoz and see what Munoz knew about the underground drug ring running through town and who was responsible for it.   
  
But as soon as he walked into Munoz's house, he noticed the dead, rotting corpse of his informant on the floor, a bullet wound to the forehead ...   
  
XoXoXo   
  
It was a busy day at the PCPD as they more or less followed the action on TV of the upcoming mayoral inauguration. Lucky caught his first glimpse on TV of the new mayor Ross Partridge. He was tall and distinguished looking with a pate of thick silver-gray hair. At his side were his wife and his very attractive daughter as he was sworn in and addressed the crowd for the first time.   
  
Lucky tried to listen to what he was saying but was distracted when he heard a familiar, soft voice say his name.  _"Lucky."_   
  
He looked up and swallowed hard as he watched Elizabeth move over to him. He immediately barked at her, "What the hell are you doing here?", not even caring that the whole of the Port Charles police department was present. 


	6. Ambushed

**Episode 6: Ambushed**   
  
“Elizabeth, what the hell are you doing here?” Lucky spat as soon as his now-ex-girlfriend and former wife walked over to him. He felt the curious eyes of his colleagues watching them intently, all of them probably wondering why Lucky was so angry with the love of his life. Why, indeed?   
  
Elizabeth blushed a bit under Lucky’s intense, angry gaze. She was clearly aware that everyone in the station was watching them as well because she said, “Can we talk? Alone?  _Please.”_   
  
Lucky shook his head and jumped up from his seat. “I have nothing - and I mean  _nothing_ \- to say to you.”   
  
“Lucky, please,” Elizabeth pleaded. “Let me tell you why I did what I did.”   
  
“Tell the whole station instead, Elizabeth, cause I’m not interested in hearing a damn thing you have to say,” Lucky said and turned and stomped off. He had forced himself to concentrate on work and anything but the vision of the love of his life entangled in the limbs of his brother and now here he was, confronted by the very last person he wanted to see. Besides his so-called brother, Nikolas. He did think that it was pathetic of Nikolas to not come with Elizabeth and instead let her do the dirty work, but then Nikolas was a coward in his mind and in a way, always had been. Still, it was best for Nikolas to stay away lest Lucky be tempted to shoot him on the spot. Lucky figured though that he wasn’t worth the bullets in his gun.   
  
“Lucky!  _Lucky!”_ He heard her call after him but he ignored her and kept walking down the hallway.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Elizabeth wanted to flee in humiliation but found her legs were suddenly so weak that she could hardly stand upright. She slumped down into Lucky’s desk chair and tried to avoid looking at anyone, hoping if she didn’t, they would just ignore her and go back to their work.    
  
But she wasn’t to be so fortunate as suddenly she heard footsteps approaching her. She looked up and saw Cruz Rodriguez standing there with a concerned expression on his face. “Are you going to be okay?”   
  
Elizabeth simply nodded and dabbed at her tear-streaked face. “Yeah, I will be. It's Lucky I’m worried about.”   
  
“I don’t know what happened between you two – I honestly don’t want to know – but I do believe you two can work it out,” Cruz said, reaching out and pulling a handful of tissues from a box on Lucky’s desk and passing them to her.   
  
“T-thanks,” she said. “But this time I don’t think there’s anything left to work out.”   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Schuyler was standing rather awkwardly sandwiched between Gigi and Rex as he watched Rex plead their case. “Come on, Bo, she’s got a GPS in her phone. It will take two minutes tops to trace it whether it's turned on or not. She’s not answering any of this guy’s –“ he jabbed his finger in Schuyler’s direction –“phone calls so help us, okay?”   
  
Commissioner Bo Buchanan sat at his desk in the Llanview Police Station as he watched the three of them standing awkwardly in front of him. He knew all the sordid details of the story with Stacy Morasco as he and Rex had formed a sort of father-and-son-like relationship. He couldn’t help thinking that with a nut job like Stacy, it was best for Rex and his friends to leave well enough alone. But aloud, he simply said, “Rex, Gigi, I thought you’d both be over the moon that she left town.”   
  
“We are,” Gigi and Rex said in unison. They looked at each other and smiled a bit sheepishly.   
  
Then Gigi finished by saying, “But she’s a part of our lives now whether we like it or not. We just want to make sure she’s okay.”   
  
“Truthfully, Bo, it’s all Schuyler’s idea,” Rex said, jabbing his thumb in Schuyler’s direction again. “But he won’t let go of the idea of finding her so if you could do us this favor and get him out of our hair –“   
  
“Rex!” Gigi cried.   
  
“I mean, just help us out here, okay, Bo?” Rex amended.   
  
Bo stood up and maneuvering around the group, walked to his door, pulling it open. “McBain, get in here please,” he called to his detective.   
  
“He’s going to help us,” Schuyler said with a sigh of relief.   
  
“Yeah, that’s Bo for ya,” Rex said and walked over to Gigi, lightly taking her hand in his and rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. Schuyler feigned not noticing what Rex was doing but inside he was a mess over it. He had lost Gigi and pretty much everyone else he had cared about, including Stacy – yes, even crazy Stacy – in the matter of one night and it was killing him inside, but he was determined not to show it.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Jason backed away from the body of his now-former narc Munoz and headed back towards the door. He knew better than to try and touch the body or move it and leave fingerprints behind. Also, it was clear that there was nothing he could do to save Munoz now.    
  
Just then the door banged open and a familiar voice shouted, “This is the FBI. Put up your hands in the air  _now!”_   
  
He turned to see Agent Rayner and a team of least six other agents gathered around him, all pointing their guns at him.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Bo returned with John to his office about twenty minutes later. He had a piece of paper in his hand and passed it to Rex. “She’s there - or at least her phone is,” he said, pointing to the address of some small town called Port Charles.   
  
“Good. We know where she is now, so we can go home now,” Rex said and started to crumple up the paper and throw it towards the trashcan.   
  
“Wait, hold up!” Schuyler said, catching the paper before it hit the trashcan. “Shouldn’t we go check on her and make sure she’s okay?”   
  
Rex looked at Schuyler with a blank expression on his face. “You want to go after her? Fine. Go. But leave me and Gigi out of it.”   
  
Schuyler reached out and grasped Gigi’s arm. “C’mon, Gigi, she’s your sister. Sure, she is a raging lunatic on a good day, but she is still your sister. You have to go and see if she’s okay.”   
  
Rex pried Schuyler’s hand loose from Gigi’s arm as Gigi watched Schuyler with an apologetic expression on her face. “If we go down and see her, she’s going to feel ambushed or targeted. When she feels like that, there’s no telling what she’ll do,” Gigi said.   
  
Schuyler sighed. “We have to go.”   
  
Bo watched them all. “How about this? I can call the police station in Port Charles and see what I can find out about Stacy and what she’s up to. Like Gigi said, we don’t want her feeling pressured in any way.”   
  
Rex groaned. “Why are we babying this lunatic?”   
  
Schuyler stepped closer to Rex, suddenly wanting to lash out at him. "Because she meant something to all of us at one time. Because we owe it to her to make sure she’s okay and not going to do anything harmful to herself or anyone else. We let her down –“   
  
“No, Schuyler, if anyone let her down, it was  _you!”_ Rex spat. “You walked out on her in Atlantic City. You sent her away last night when she supposedly needed your big strong shoulders to cry on so –“   
  
“You’re right,” Schuyler said in a barely audible voice.   
  
“What’d you say?” Rex asked.   
  
“I said, you’re right. I was the one who let her down in the first place. She is the way she is because of me.” It hurt like hell for him to have to admit that to anyone let alone himself, but it was true. He had dealt Stacy the first blow and she had retaliated in her own way. He was to blame for everything …   
  
XoXoXo   
  
“What the hell?” Jason demanded as he watched the men with their weapons all trained on him. “What the fuck is going on here, Rayner?”   
  
Rayner almost smiled. “You tell me, Morgan,” he said. “You are the one who has been caught standing over the body of this clearly dead man.”   
  
Jason shook his head. “I didn’t do anything to him,” he snapped.   
  
“Tell it to the judge,” one of the agents spat at Jason.   
  
“I’m not going anywhere with you people.”   
  
“Oh, but you are, Mr. Morgan,” Rayner said. “Now drop whatever number of weapons you have on your person and put your hands behind your head. You are arrested for the murder of Fernando Munoz. You have the right to remain silent …”    
  
Jason shook his head and thought about taking all of the men out with a few well-placed bullets from his gun but decided to play along. For now. Obviously Rayner walking in at just that moment had been no accident. Jason had been ambushed and he intended to find out why.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Alexis was watching the news for any sign of the new Mayor’s movements when there was suddenly a breaking news bulletin. The reporter addressed herself as Ava Peralta and said,  _“We have just received word that alleged mob hitman Jason Morgan has been arrested and is being brought into the Port Charles Police Department now where he will await arraignment on the charge of murder in the first degree. He allegedly murdered …”_   
  
Alexis swallowed hard over the lump in her throat. “Jason murdered someone,” she murmured. “I am not surprised and yet, I am.” Everything had been so quiet on the crime front these days that Alexis had begun to believe – naively – that it was possible things might return to normal eventually. But now Jason was under arrest again and Mayor Partridge’s arrival was probably imminent at the station. The station where her daughter Sam would surely be in no time to support her degenerate boyfriend.   
  
_Unless Alexis could stop her…_   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Sam was sitting at her desk alone when the phone jangled next to her. She had been going over credit card receipts of another suspected serial philanderer and was grateful for the interruption.   
  
“McCall and Jackal P.I.s,” she said.   
  
“Sam, it’s your mother.”   
  
“Hey, Alexis,” Sam said softly, even a bit guardedly. She wondered why Alexis was calling as they had recently had another fight and she doubted Alexis would cop to admitting now that she had been wrong in attacking Sam on the issue of Kristina’s culpability in the crash that killed Claudia Corinthos’s unborn child.   
  
“Hey, sweetheart,” Alexis said, sounding a bit unnerved. “Can you do me a big favor? Of course I hate to ask, but it’s really a necessity, and …”   
  
“Alexis, what is it?”   
  
“I am just swamped at work this morning and I am not going to be able to pick up Molly for her dentist appointment today. It’s in the city. Could you be a dear and pick up Molly from school and take her to her appointment?”   
  
Sam looked at the clock, wondering if she should say “yes”. She was supposed to be busy working and on top of that, Alexis was sounding uncharacteristically lovey-dovey with the pet names like “sweetheart” and "dear” – nicknames she saved exclusively for Kristina and Molly.   
  
“Alexis, I would be happy to, but –“   
  
“Oh thank you, honey, thank you,” Alexis said.    
  
Sam couldn’t bring herself to disappoint Alexis again so she simply said, "Give me the directions to the dental office and I’ll go pick up Molly right now.” 


	7. New and Renewed Acquaintances

**Episode 7: New and Renewed Acquaintances**  
  
The atmosphere in the PCPD was one of flurried, restless anticipation. Jason Morgan was being brought in on murder charges which some thought would stick this time while the new mayor Ross Partridge's arrival was also imminent. It was nothing short of chaos as Lucky threaded his way through a group of his fellow officers gathered around the television watching for any sign of whomever they most wanted to see.  
  
However, he was immediately dismayed to see Elizabeth still sitting at his desk talking with his Cruz. "What are you still doing here?" He barked at her.  
  
"Easy, partner," Cruz admonished him and Lucky shot his friend a dirty look.  
  
"Lucky, we need to talk," Elizabeth implored. "We have so many things to discuss ..."  
  
"We have nothing to discuss; now please leave. I won't ask you again."  
  
Cruz started to interject on Elizabeth's behalf but Elizabeth held up a hand. "No, its okay, Cruz. I should go. The boys will be getting out of preschool soon and I should be the one to pick them up."  
  
Lucky said nothing as Elizabeth turned and walked out. He was glad she was going before he could say anything else that would make the situation even worse, if that were possible. Plus, he couldn't stand the thought of her hanging around whenever Rayner and his goons brought Jason Morgan into the station. She would probably look as love struck as she usually did in the thug's presence and that would only make Lucky feel sick to his stomach and angrier than he already was.  
  
Cruz watched Lucky. "You didn't have to be so rude to her."  
  
Lucky glowered at Cruz. "Look, no offense, but this is none of your business so please stay out of it."  
  
Cruz started to speak again, no doubt in Elizabeth's defense, but Lucky was already walking away. No one seemed to understand that he needed distance and some time alone to his thoughts to figure out what to do next.  
  
"Hey, Detective Spencer, can you come over here?" Maggie, one of the desk clerks, asked.  
  
He sighed and walked over to her. "What is it?"  
  
"Some officer in Landview or wherever is looking for a missing person who might be hiding out here."  
  
"A perp?"  
  
"I don't know," Maggie said, shrugging her beefy shoulders. She passed Lucky the phone.  
  
"Officer Spencer," he said.   
  
"My name is Detective John McBain of the Llanview police department in Pennsylvania. We have reason to believe a young woman by the name of Stacy Morasco is in your town and we need someone to track her down and check up on her."  
  
Lucky nodded. "Stacy, huh?"  
  
"Yes ... Is there any way you or one of your officers go can look for her? Her friends came into the station this morning, very worried about her."  
  
"Is she in trouble or something?"  
  
"Not with the law, no ..."  
  
Lucky thought of the obnoxious blonde he had encountered the night before and took to Kelly's to rid himself of her presence. He was sure the girl he had run into and the one this officer was looking for were one and the same. "Stacy Morasco you said?"  
  
"Yes. I can fax you a picture of her right now."  
  
"No need, I think I know where I can find her. I'll go check on her myself and get back to you. What's your number?"  
  
The other detective recited his phone number and Lucky scribbled it down, pocketing it for later reference. McBain thanked Lucky for his time and then disconnected.   
  
Lucky turned to face Maggie. "Please tell Mac I went looking for this girl. I'll be back soon."  
  
Maggie just shrugged and Lucky turned and walked out of the station, determined to take his time coming back here so he didn't kill his meddling partner Cruz.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Alexis sequestered herself in her office, feigning poring over files in case anyone stopped by. She knew eventually she was going to have to leave her little sanctum and face the music, but she was not ready in the slightest.  
  
The noise outside her door got to be too loud and was giving her a headache. She knew Jason's arrival was imminent as well as the new mayor's and she didn't relish either encounter.  
  
There was suddenly a knock at her door and before she could say she was too busy and tell whoever it was to go away, the door was opened and Mac Scorpio was standing there. "Hey, Alexis, the new mayor has just arrived. Would you like to meet him and his family?"  
  
_Hell no,_ Alexis thought but simply shook her head. "As much as I would love that, I am terribly busy."  
  
Mac nodded. "Okay, I'll introduce you two to each other later then."  
  
Alexis forced herself to smile politely. "That would be just wonderful."  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Jason was brought into the station in handcuffs by Rayner and his team and forced into the interrogation room. It was busier than normal here but he didn't expect to be kept waiting. Rayner looked ready to pounce on him and demand answers Jason didn't have and even if he did, would never verbalize.  
  
Rayner snapped Jason's handcuffs to the table and told his underlings to get lost. When they were gone, he immediately turned to Jason with a wicked gleam in his eye. "What is this about, Rayner?" Jason asked with a disinterested sigh.  
  
"I think you know. You were found standing over the body of a known criminal and I'm supposed to believe you didn't do it."  
  
"I don't care what you believe," Jason snapped. "I am not saying a damn thing to you until you tell me why I was ambushed like that."  
  
"We were tailing you obviously, Morgan, making sure you were going to work on our little case but apparently you had other plans ..."  
  
"I didn't kill him!" Jason thundered. "And that's all I'm saying to you. I want to see my lawyer - now!"  
  
"Suit yourself," Rayner said with a careless shrug. "If you don't want to talk now and tell me what you know about this Munoz's death, then I sure hope for your sake that a murder charge will slacken that hard jaw of yours."  
  
Jason shot Rayner a dirty look as the twisted so-called law man walked out of the room.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Ross Partridge was every bit the dapper, intelligent man he appeared to be on television. He commanded attention the minute he walked into the room although when his daughter and wife appeared after him with an entourage, some of the attention was averted.  
  
Mac greeted him warmly and offered him a cup of coffee to which he just politely shook his head and said, "No, thank you."  
  
Ross looked around the room. "Well, it seems you have a very efficient, well run organization. I look forward to getting to know all of you personally."  
  
Mac seemed to beam with pride. "Thank you. We're glad you're here. Another legal mind will be a welcome addition here."  
  
Ross smiled and nodded. "Allow me to introduce my family," he said and reached for the older woman's hand. "This is my much-adored wife, Luna."  
  
Mac held out his hand and the woman shook it. She was decidedly petite with bronzed skin and wide brown eyes that seemed to miss nothing. She had a demure but polite smile on her face. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Scorpio. I have heard only good things about you."  
  
Mac smiled. "Thank you."  
  
She nodded. "You're welcome."  
  
Ross beckoned his daughter forward. "And this is my daughter, Carlina."  
  
The young woman held out her hand. "Call me Lina," she said and shook Mac's hand. "It's such a pleasure to meet you all."  
  
"Likewise, Lina," Mac said and heard a whispered agreement among his officers. Carlina, or Lina, was quite a stunner. She had long, flowing dark hair and wide, almond-brown eyes. She was tall and slender and was wearing a knee-length blue dress that showed her shapely legs to perfection. Even Mac could not deny that she was exceptionally pretty and seemed very down-to-earth.  
  
"Well, let me show you around," Mac offered.  
  
Ross nodded. "Thank you. That would be much appreciated."  
  
Luna nodded in agreement and started to beckon her daughter to follow but Lina's eyes seemed riveted elsewhere. "Lina?"  
  
"Oh sorry, Mother, I need to use the little girl's room," she said.   
  
Mac pointed down the hall. "It's the second door to your left."  
  
"Thank you," Lina said sweetly and started in the opposite direction.   
  
XoXoXo  
  
"Well, I think that's it," Mac said awhile later. "I've shown you everything there is to see, introduced you to everyone I think you could want to meet."  
  
Ross nodded and rubbed his cheek. "I suppose so. Thank you so much."  
  
"You're welcome," Mac said and he started to lead them back down the corridor when he noticed Alexis's door was still shut. "Oh you met all but one person."  
  
"Alexis," Ross said. He pointed to the name on the door. "I mean, Ms. Davis. I hear she's a wizard in the courtroom."  
  
"That she is," Mac agreed and knocked on the door. "Alexis, the mayor and his wife would like to meet you."  
  
There was no reply for a long moment and then Alexis said, "Sure, bring them in."  
  
Ross swallowed hard as Mac opened the door and then she was standing there, pretending to look nonchalant and disinterested as she feigned studying a file. She finally looked up, but only when Mac cleared his throat.  
  
"Alexis, this is Mayor Partridge and his wife Luna."  
  
Alexis kept her eyes downcast for a moment as she nodded. "It's nice to meet you two," she said and Ross could see right away that she felt anything but pleased to see them.  
  
She moved to them rather slowly and held out her hand to Luna. "It's nice to meet you," she said.   
  
Luna shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you as well, Ms. Davis."  
  
Alexis hesitated a moment before holding her hand out to Ross. Their eyes locked for a moment charged with intensity. "I am glad to make your acquaintance, Mayor."  
  
Ross nodded and released her hand. "Likewise," he said. "I've heard a lot about your skills in the courtroom and look forward to working with you."  
  
Alexis said nothing to that but simply moved back over to her desk. "I have so much work to do now so if you'll excuse me ..."  
  
"Alexis," Mac coughed, no doubt surprised at her abruptness, even rudeness.  
  
"I understand," Ross said. "A lawyer's work is never done."   
  
He offered her a thin smile and then he and Luna and Mac walked out.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
"Can we listen to the radio?" Molly asked after Sam had made sure she was buckled up and had pulled away from the curb.  
  
"Sure, go ahead," Sam said as she pulled out into traffic.  
  
Molly was flipping through stations, chattering away nonstop when Sam suddenly put her hand down on Molly's. "Wait. Turn it back one notch."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think I heard Jason's name."  
  
Molly flipped back the station and sure enough a radio announcer was reporting that "alleged mob hitman" Jason Morgan had been taken into custody on suspected murder charges.  
  
Sam immediately shut off the radio as she debated what to do. Alexis would kill her if she didn't take Molly to the dentist but on the other hand, this was Jason. Sam wanted to support him through whatever shit was going down.  
  
"Moll?" She said, glancing at her sister.   
  
"You want to go to Jason?" Molly said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's so romantic. The noble princess running off to support her wounded hero..."  
  
"He's not wounded. I hope," Sam said and immediately flipped a U-turn, heading towards the police station.


End file.
